


Pelle

by WhiteLie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLie/pseuds/WhiteLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss sighed deeply and her eyelids drooped. When Peeta had asked her to come over for some 'Netflix and chill', she hadn't certainly imagined this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<i>Pelle</i> means skin in Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelle

Katniss sighed deeply and her eyelids drooped. When Peeta had asked her to come over for some 'Netflix and chill', she hadn't certainly imagined _this._

They were both as high as kites, the pungent smell of the joint still hanging thickly around them, spread on Peeta's new beige-and-maroon Ikea rug, leaning slightly on their sides, with their limbs scattered around their bodies, almost spooning. Katniss fleetingly thought about getting up to raid the kitchen and finally eat something ( _candies_ , I want candies), but she felt too comfortable, too warm, and the rug was so soft and welcoming again her skin, so she quickly discarded the idea with a smirk to herself and closed her eyes. Peeta was breathing slowly and deeply beside her, his nose just centimetres away from her back, and she suddenly became acutely aware of every place their bodies were touching. She shuddered lightly, hot licks of pleasure burning up her nerves radiating from where their ankles were interlocked; Peeta grunted, a sound between a pant and a snore, and her eyes shot open, staring intensely at the wall in front of her.

The truth was, she'd never had the balls to make the first move. She had liked Peeta for months now and lately she was starting to suspect he might find her attractive too, but they had become such good friends that none of them had ever dared take the step further. They flirted, sure enough, witty comebacks and gnawing remarks that left her pussy throbbing hidden in her panties, and she had caught him multiple times with his gaze fixed on her chest; she had never said anything, too scared to be only making assumptions, but she had craved his mouth on her nipples. So there she was now, her breath hitching any time he twitched or shifted slightly, hoping to whoever was up there that Peeta could soon find the courage she admittedly lacked and finally touch her. _Don't be stupid_ , she thought, and she quickly gave up.

 

She had been staring at the wall for such a long time that she saw black edges outside her focus; she wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't entirely awake either, her mind blurred in the dim lights. _I'm still high, I guess_ , she mused, and she kept on looking at the wall, her brain swishing between either side of her head. She shifted, trying to regain sensibility in her right side that had gone completely numb, and in doing so her shirt lifted up a bit, the sudden whiff of cool air making her shiver. She was trying to convince herself to get up and go home, but his heat, his inebriating masculine smell were anchoring her to the floor, defenceless against this wonderful invasion of senses. She was out of breath, her breasts felt heavy against her chest and her pussy wouldn't stop pulsing; she felt her panties being drenched with a sharp pang of self-consciouness that made her cheeks red.

Weed had always made her horny and assured her mind-blowing orgasms every single time, but this was entirely different. She had never felt like this: her fingers and toes tingled deliciously, teasing her with the prelude of that exquisite feeling that would follow his touch; she desperately tried to think about something else, but images of their naked, sweaty bodies, grinding and pulling at each other, kept assaulting her imagination.

When she felt his warm hand on her belly, she thought she must have imagined it and she froze, waiting for the feeling to subside; but it didn't, and that hand started caressing the smooth, pale skin of her abdomen, the touch soft but heavy with intent. Katniss shut her eyes tightly, trying to maintain her breathing under control, even though her pulse threatened to jump out of her throat any minute.

Peeta kept caressing her skin, spanning the entire width and length of her tummy, slowly, the touch of every finger unforgiving and scorching; it felt too good, so impossibly arousing, that she couldn't bear it any more, she just couldn't, and she shimmied her hips almost imperceptibly, a suppressed moan escaping her lips. At that point, Peeta's hand dipped to her crotch and lowered her fly, then dragged her pants past her thighs; as he resumed his ministration to her sides and her trembling legs, Katniss let out a wail and a single tear escaped her eye, while her insides were churning with the most intense desperation she had ever experienced in her twenty- three years of life, a need so powerful she thought she would die of agony if it wasn't going to be satisfied soon. She didn't dare move and she sobbed when she felt another hand slowly creep under her shirt, trace the hem of her bra and twist her left nipple between two fingers, rolling it gently again his uneven skin; moments later, just as she considered that she might just come from nipple stimulation alone, this time, Peeta cupped her sex through her panties, while breathing hoarsely in her ear. He sounded desperate, like he wanted to possess her, eat every inch of her, and Katniss mewled, shamelessly grinding her pussy against his fingers. He took pity on her: he removed her panties, ever so slowly and achingly, and started to outline the contour of her lips with the faintest, although trembling, touch; she continued to rub against him and when she felt his middle finger at her opening, her hips jut forward to make it penetrate her. Peeta groaned when he came into contact with her wetness and his pelvis shot out to grind into her naked ass just as she moaned a throaty “Please”. Locking his jaw, his resolute face obscured by the half darkness, Peeta started to circle her clit with vigorous, but controlled, movements, and moved his hand from her nipple, with a last luscious tug, to her lower regions, where he penetrated her with two fingers.

Katniss thought it couldn't get any better than this, in any world, in any universe, but then he started talking:

“Your pussy is all wet for me”, he said with a voice of pride and wonder, nibbing at her lobe, “Did you ever think about this? I bet you have. I bet you have fucked yourself with your sweet little fingers pretending it was my cock, haven't you?” Her throat wasn't allowing her to emit anything more than a moan and she nodded vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut; Peeta kissed the back of her neck and ground violently against her ass. “Fuck, I don't know why I waited so much to put my fingers in your pussy”.

Katniss suddenly gasped for air, a long shot of electricity travelling along her limbs and accumulating in her core. She felt too sensitive, too _wonderful_ to come, but his movements were relentless and steady, just as she'd told him she liked it during one of their frequent sexual banters, intent on making her feel _good_.

“I want to take you from behind, then I want to lick your pussy until you come in my mouth. And then you're gonna suck my cock just like you did with that ice cream the other day.”

“Oh God”, she groaned, “Don't stop don't don't don't oh-” and she started coming with a wail, shook by long, sinuous electric charges buzzing throughout her muscles and her blood; Peeta moaned in her ear and then bit down on her neck. Katniss closed her eyes, unable to stop coming, her features squeezed with effort, and just when she thought she'd pass out, Peeta removed his fingers from her. She sighed with gratitude.

He roughly turned her on her belly and desperately yanked his jeans down; he then dived down to hold her by her arms, his cock intentionally sliding between her trembling ass cheeks and gushing pussy lips, and he again breathed in her ear: “Are you sure you want this?”. She just nodded furiously, gasping for air any time his cock purposefully stroked against her clit; Peeta quickly stood up and half-run to his jacket to get hold of a condom. Katniss found herself unable to move from that position, her ass cheeks high in the air, pussy spread like an offering from him; she briefly felt a pang of humiliation for being so exposed, but then suddenly he was _there_ and she couldn't think any more.

Peeta's hand ran to her clit again and started rubbing furiously, ramming into her mercilessly, like he wanted to yank her off the ground; he hold her tightly from behind and bit the back of her neck just below her hairline. Katniss took a nipple between her fingers and started rolling it roughly, panting toward release.

She found herself shocked by her ability to orgasm so often, and so quickly. During the nightly explorations of her own body, reaching the peak had never been particularly hard, but it required a certain type of stimulation and position; here, with Peeta's cock steadily pounding into her pussy, every nerve ending in her body seemed to be begging to come. And so she did.

Katniss faintly felt Peeta come too, collapsing onto her back, and she started crying, long streaks of teardrops slowly rolling down her cheeks. They slumped to the ground and he held her tightly, their breathing matched.

“I think I am in love with you”, he whispered gravely, and his voice trembled.

She just nodded again, solemnly this time, and she held his hand on her belly, squeezing it tightly.

“I think I am too”.

 


End file.
